Demons and hunters
by Sabertooth of war
Summary: In the dead of night ,demons feed on humans. Hunter come and kill many but not all. It's funny how one demon finds a huntress ...interesting. Followed by others.
1. Chapter 1

? Pov

I watch as the last of the drunks die at my hand. There was only five of them, two girls and three idiots. They all laid on the area of the dark alley way.

I smirk at the sight of the blood on the wall and surrounding the dead bodies.

I brought my clawed hand to my mouth and lick the warm honey like flavor blood.

I sniff the air.

Hunters…. That damn metal scent of silver and bullets.

I jump to the top of the building next the alleyway.

"No …we're too late…" I saw a guy enter the alley way in a rush.

I silently gave a chuckle to the idiot's stupide.

"Mitch please calm we only heard five minutes ago. There was no way we could have gotten hear in time unless they were having 'fun." A brunette girl about eight teen same age as the idiot walk in.

Might as well kill them. I feel my beast get feisty. I crouched ready to for more at my hand and more death.

Then she walked in.

"Mitch , Robin lets just report to the police. There nothing we can do here."

A black hair , limed green eyed,…angel walk in.

I felt my beast strangely calm down and my heart… beating faster.

Mint and cinnamon came into my nose.

Hmmm…My favorite.

"Buttercup ….I ..I …fine." The idiot named Mitch said

_Buttercup._

I then vanish into night leaving nothing but a bloody scene.

It is in my nature to kill because I am a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's Pov

"Buttercup!" I blinked when I heard robin's voice. Wait what? For sure I saw something up there...

"Yes Robin." I said as I turn to one of my best friends in the whole world. I'm sorry if you think that sounds a little cheesy, but what would you think if that one person was all you had of your old life.

Robin's blue eyes watch me with the concern that been there since that day. "You Ok?" She asked.

I look to the ground to the right then back to the roof. "It's nothing, let's get out of here. Don't want any more demons showing up for the remains."

I heard Mitch, my other best friend, use his mini crossbow on one low rank demon.

"Mitch let's go." I walk out of the alleyway went to the direction of the police station. I heard the two sets of feet right behind me. Man, so many things have been going on.

But let me start from the beginning.

My name is Buttercup, age 17 and high ranking officer of the coven of the Black reapers. A coven is not use as a term for a group of vampires, but for a term for a group of monster hunters.

Ok let's see we hunt trolls, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, werewolves, demons, and etc.

We, the coven, only hunt the monsters that cause trouble, mostly demon and goblins. Heck even I am a friend of a werewolf. Oh that reminds me.

I turn my head to Mitch who is on my left. "Mitch what do you plan on this full moon?"

Mitch turned to me and brown eyes show that familiar mischief.

"I know … But I would tell you." And then with a flick my finger, I flick Mitch in the shoulder and start sprinting to the station with Robin close behind.

"Buttercup! Get back here!"

Even though there was a murder that does mean we can't have a little bit of fun.

Later

I landed on my queen bed at my house. Now you're probably wonder what a teen doing is by themselves.

Well you be wrong about that. I'm not alone.

I heard a door open.

"Buttercup! Bubbles and I are home."

Does that answer a question or two?

?'s Pov

I walk in to my mansion and start to head up stairs. I hear a howl in the house.

"Ok, Ok, ok." I reach my room and I was right tackle to the ground.

A big and I mean big …No huge Rottweiler was on top of me. I was given a lick on the face and I gave a chuckle.

"Ok Beast don't worry I'm here .I'm also guessing Brick lock you in my room." I was given a bark as an answer.

Oh if you want to know two things about me is. One I don't like to be treated like shit and I also a demon.

Ok you knew the second one . Ok my name is –

" BUTCH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

What he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello the all mighty blood red prince ." Butch said as he walked into the living room with a grin and basically a hellhound following him in. Beast let out a bark of agreement as Butch sat down on the couch. In front of the couch was a very unhappy ,annoyed red head and a blond shaking his head.

Beast settled down by his master's feet. The red head glare at the dog and look at Butch who had a sheepish look of amusement .

By now ,Brick the oldest of the Jojo demon brothers, was getting sick of the actions Butch has taken.

"Butch ,you Dumbass ! " Brick grabbed Butch's collar and pulled him forward."You damn idiot!" Brick snarl not even caring about dog barking at him.

" Brick ,Brick ,Brick , what could I have that could be possibly so ...what's the word you love using ...Hmm oh I know . Outrageous." Butch said as he grabbed the red eye demon's wrist and stood up on his own with nothing him.

Brick glared as Butch slowly walk to the door with Beast following.

Boomer shook his head at his two brothers and spoke." Butch, the hunters are hunting you now." Butch stopped at the door but didn't look back.

"See if I care." He then turn around , dark forest green eyes glowing in the dark family room." They know it almost impossible to catch Butch the maneater." A tongue dart out and touch a tip of a point fang. Butch turn back and open the door."I'll be back by dawn."

With that he left ,leaving a room fill with thick tension.

" Boomer."

"Yes Brick." Boomer answer ocean blue eyes meeting lava red rim eyes.

" He can't be discover by the humans, tomorrow at school. We both know his hunger is bigger then both of ours."

"I know."

"Go to bed we have our first day tomorrow."

To Buttercup

Buttercup runs down and greets her sisters, Blossom ,a red head pink eyed teen and Bubbles, a blond sky blue eyed teen.

" Hey Blossom what you get at the store?" She asked looking at the only plastic bag.

"Just some eggs, bacon and beard."

"Okay ,Did you hear?" Buttercup questioned as the three walk to the kitchen.

"About the mystery demon." Bubbles answered.

"Yeah ,It's strange .The demon coded ManKill kills groups of people at random."Buttercup as she pick up a file and gave it the two to see.

"Couldn't it be just different monsters, like a troll or werewolf?"Blossom asked as she and Bubbles looked over the file.

Coded Name : ManKill

Kills: 34

Sightings : none

survivors: none

status : Active

Main targets : groups of two to more people.

Do not engage without a group on stand by.

Blossom look over once more before putting it down.

"How many have tried to catch him?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup gave a sigh and slowly walk up stairs with upset lime eyes. Blossom watch her till she could see her and heard a door open and close. She turn back to Bubbles ,sky meets pink .

" The answer is 17."

.

.

Buttercup laid in bed asleep as a figure came out of the shadows with a demon dog sporting ram like horns. Butch walk up and kneed at Buttercup's bedside and look at her hand . He settle his head down in her palm and breathe in her scent. A hint of metal but none the less a sweet smell. Almost something he can't have.

" Beast." The dog walked up to his master who is still relaxed. Butch turn his head so he was sort of kissing Buttercup's hand. He open his mouth ,fangs extended, lightly nipped at the palm till a cut was bleeding lightly. The girl shifted in her sleep .

" Beast, lick" Butch moved and Beast lean his big head forward and lick the cut.

It sealed in the next few seconds.

"Good boy ,(pant of the head) Now remember."

Butch and Beast stood at their full height and the they vanished.

Buttercup blink her eyes and looked around and shift to her belly and murmured .

"damn trolls."


	4. Chapter 4

Footsteps could be heard as a killer walk out of a ditch with a full stomach . 'Hmm that was good ...smokey flavor too.' He had caught a few drug dealers off guard . Luckily the drugs don't effect him. Forest green eyes look at the raising sun and flashing a grin showing fangs stained with blood.

"Time for school."

Buttercup's POV

"What hell Blossom!?" I shouted as I sprinted down the street with an empty stomach and a cranky mood. This is what I get for staying up late,looking up some killer tat moved to Townvile and now I'm running late cuz wanted me to learn a lesson. I glance at my watch and realize it was 7:26 .Only four minutes

" AHH COME ON MOVE YOU OVERGROWN FLOWER!" I yelled to myself as I ran faster to the school that just came into sight. As soon as I hit the door I make a sharp turn , hopping one foot to get inside then sprinting down the halls. I'm so glad the teachers will let you run at the last minutes in the morning to get your blood pumping. I turn left and -BAM.

I fall on my ass and flash a glare to the guy standing at the corner as I got up as I went to my first class."Watch it bub!" I shout of over my shoulder. I soon get to class.

No ones POV

"You know that a nice scent you got my dear." Tip of Spikes were the last that was saw of the guy going around the corner.

Brick's POV

'Well this is something.' I thought as I smell an elegant scent that smell of cherries. I wouldn't think twice about the fake scents that perfumes would give, but this cherry scent was natural . I walk into my first class ,government,of mostly seniors and I'm glad I wasn't the only one. That feeling of being with your kind is something that makes everything less imitating.

I notice only a small percentage was a supernatural like me. A few trolls

,ghouls and wolves ,why are they here ,and a vampiress who was already looking my way.

I look around trying to find a seat,but I got something even better. The cherry scent was here, stronger and more enchanting. I sniff the air a little not trying to catch attention of the supernatural. The fake perfumes the vampiress was wearing mix in with the cherries but- Bingo. I shifted my red eyes to a red head girl age around sixteen reading Bram's Dracula.

Well time for some fun.

I walk over and sit next to her then pull out a book of my own called Monsters with 'information' on the underworld . I grin in amusement at the statement that demons can be killed by sliver that has been bless by a high priest .Now that maybe true for lower class demons but for higher and royal class that is a whole different story. We may be weaken by holy sliver but not Killed.

" What are you grinning at ,demon?" A sweet voice spoke.

I raise a red haired eyebrow and turn to the 'sweet' girl still reading her book.

"What?" I questioned. Now I have to ideas one she thinks I have a weird passion for the underworld of monsters ,second hunter.

The girl just shook her head.

"Who do think I am ?" I then finally get to see those cherry pink eyes. I grin and then answer " I see they are teaching the hunters better , my little huntress."

Boomer's Pov

I look around the artroom .'These are amazing.' I thought as I settle down in the seat. I then spot a blond girl sketching something in her book . I follow her lines and make a mental image and I find myself a picture of a cat like creature and the moon or maybe the sun. With the buzzing of talking teens it was easy to get lost for me in thoughts . I quickly look away from the blond as soon as her head turn my way and I caught a glimpse of sky blue eyes. I then thought of a picture where it's just the sea and the sky blue meeting . Now I really want to know who she is.


End file.
